Le musée de l'Horreur !
by Les-Gardiennes-du-Musee
Summary: "Le Musée des Horreurs".Nous allons regrouper dans un recueil d'OS les pires couples jamais vus dans Bleach... Alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! De la maison de retraite à la caverne où Grimm-chan se cache pour échapper à Retsu-chan!


**La maison de retraite**

**Pairing : Shigekuni Genryûsai Yamamoto x Barragan Luisenbarn**

**Rating : M**

**Auteur : Koei-kun**

* * *

><p>La maison de retraite « Les deux fleurs de cerisier » était réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler, d'un point de vue extérieur : un petit coin de paradis. Derrière l'immense portail en fer forgé noir se trouvait un immense jardin d'une grande beauté. L'herbe y était d'un vert absolu, agrémenté par-ci par-là de rosiers, de fleurs de lys et même, durant la saison, de jonquilles. Il y avait aussi plusieurs cerisiers, tous plus grands les uns que les autres. Derrière ce magnifique jardin, un grande bâtisse blanche s'élevait, haute de trois étages. Les volets de cette maison étaient verts. Lorsque vous pénétriez dans cette maison de retraite, la première impression que vous aviez n'était pas celle que l'on se fait d'une maison de retraite. Tout du moins, au premier regard. Si vous faisiez plus attention, vous sentiriez sûrement l'odeur caractéristique de ce lieu, les affiches par-ci par-là mettant en garde contre certaines maladies. De plus, les murs étaient dans les tons pastel, roses, bleus, verts… Et le sol blanc. Parfois, une aide soignante ou une infirmière passait par là. Et aussi, parfois, c'était un camion noir avec d'écrit « Pompes Funèbres »qui se garait dans la grande allée pavée du jardin, sortant un chariot vide qui repartait chargé… Un résident en moins, une place en plus.<p>

Parlons maintenant des résidents. La plupart restaient cloîtrés dans leur chambre, attendant la mort, tandis que d'autre continuaient leur vie, goûtant à certains plaisirs avant que leur heure ne vienne. C'est ainsi que nous allons retrouver nos deux héros, en train de prendre leur déjeuner dans la salle commune.

Barragan Luisenbarn était un homme âgé (sans blague, il est dans une maison de retraite -''). Il avait des cheveux blancs assez longs, maintenus en l'air par… Eh bien, bonne question ! Il possédait aussi une superbe (ou pas) moustache et des sourcils pour le moins épais ! Une cicatrice barrait son œil droit tandis qu'une autre traversait son menton. Cet homme avait connu la guerre, sans aucun doute. Quant à sa corpulence… Et bien, disons qu'il avait toujours eu un bon appétit et que ça se faisait sentir !

Parlons maintenant d'un autre homme qui était assis en face de Barragan. Celui-ci s'appelait Shigekuni Genryûsai Yamamoto. Cet homme était chauve. Pas de chance. Par contre, son crâne était barré d'une cicatrice qui débordait sur son front. Chez cet homme, c'était ses sourcils qui étaient impressionnants, lui tombant jusqu'à la bouche ! … En fait, tout était extraordinairement long chez lui ! Oui, tout ! Ses sourcils, sa moustache, sa barbe…. Et bien d'autres choses !

Pour un observateur normal, ces deux personnes avaient une relation que l'on pourrait qualifier "d'amicale". Pour un observateur yaoiste, il était évident qu'ils couchaient ensemble ! Mais pouuuuuuurquoi ? Me demanderez-vous, eh bien je vais vous répondre.

Signe n°1 : Les regards. Rien de bien folichon me direz vous, tout le monde se regarde. Oui, tout le monde se regarde. Mais est-ce que tout le monde se regarde d'un œil lubrique ? Est-ce que quand vous regardez un ami, vous êtes pris d'une magnifique érection comme notre cher Barragan ?

Signe n°2 : eh bien… L'érection de notre cher ami ! Mais… Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Voyons voir dans les prochains signes !

Signe n°3 : celui-ci se passe sous la table. Qui aurait cru que Yamamoto serait en train de faire du pied (oui du pied, pas la peine de vous frotter les yeux, vous avez bien lu !) à Barragan ? Analysons la situation : le pied de Genryûsai était parti de la cheville de son… Ami ? Puis était remonté le long de son mollet, passant sur son genou pour finir par lui caresser la cuisse. La caresse devait être très sensuelle vu l'état d'excitation intense de Barragan. Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rosies et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Signe n°4 : le sourire de satisfaction qui avait pris possession des lèvres de Yamamoto… Apparemment, voir son amant excité sans moyen de se soulager dans l'immédiat lui plaisait. Oui, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Signe n°5 : la façon qu'ont nos deux amis de porter leur cuillère emplie de crème chantilly jusqu'à leur bouche, en la suçant avec délectation. Barragan poussa même le jeu jusqu'à pousser un petit gémissement de bonheur. Gémissement qui se répercuta directement sur l'entrejambe de son amant qui tâchait de cacher la bosse qui commençait à pointer le bout de son… Gland ?

"- Le repas est terminé ! Nous allons vous raccompagner, si besoin, à vos chambre !" S'exclama une jeune aide soignante, Inoue Orihime.

Barragan et Yamamoto se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre… En apparence ! Car en effet ces deux chanceux avaient leurs chambres côtes à côtes ! Pratique pour les envies pressantes (non, pas des toilettes !) comme maintenant !

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs bleus clair, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Barragan. Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement sa porte, entra et fit signe à l'autre homme de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre cette dernière, les lèvres de Barragan soudées aux siennes. Les mains du bronzé se posèrent une sur les hanches de l'autre, la suivante sur sa nuque tandis que celles de Yamamoto étaient plaquées sur sa chute de rein.

L'empressement de Barragan le conduit à défaire rapidement l'obi du chauve, passant ses mains sur son torse barré lui aussi d'une cicatrice. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses mamelons, les pinçant délicatement, provoquant un gémissement chez le plus grand.

- B… Barragan…

Ravi de son effet, le nommé cassa le baiser et fondit dans le cou offert à lui, le léchant sur toute sa longueur, se délectant des soupirs et des gémissements occasionnés. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son torse, s'arrêtant sur le téton droit de son homologue, le mordillant légèrement alors que sa main droite vint se poser directement sur l'entrejambe du chauve qui poussa un long soupir de contentement. Il s'activa à masser la bosse qui prenait forme par-dessus le boxer violet.

- Barragan !... Non…

- Tu es sûr ? demanda le vieil homme de sa voix grave.

Il lâcha enfin le pauvre mamelon devenu rouge et descendit sur (ce qui restait) des abdos de Yamamoto et poursuivit sa course, toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver devant le boxer violet qu'il retira prestement. Sa main se saisit rapidement de la verge dressée face à lui pour l'amener dans sa bouche. Sous l'assaut des sensations divines (ou pas…) Yamamoto ferma les yeux et laissa échapper de nombreux gémissements et soupirs de plaisir.

De son côté, Barragan s'amusait bien. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la fente du gland de son amant qui poussa un gémissement de bonheur. Sa main droite caressa l'entre jambe de son amant avant de masser délicatement ses testicules. Les jambes de Yamamoto tremblèrent sous l'assaut des sensations procurées. Se doutant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, Barragan se releva et se saisit de son amant pour l'allonger doucement sur le lit de la pièce. Une fois allongé, Barragan retourna à son œuvre, s'évertuant à faire éjaculer son amant. Ce qui ne tarda pas : le plus petit englouti le sexe de Yamamoto et fit de rapide mouvements qui eurent raison du soumis. Il cambra le dos violemment, enfonçant encore plus son sexe dans la bouche de Barragan, alors que son sperme s'échappait à long jet. Un pur gémissement d'extase franchit ses lèvres et se répercuta directement sur l'entre jambe dur de Barragan.

- Barragan…

Ne laissant pas le temps à Yamamoto de reprendre son souffle, il présenta un de ses doigts à l'anus dilaté offert à lui et l'enfonça lentement, évitant de le blesser. De nouveaux soupirs emplirent la pièce alors qu'il enfonçait un deuxième doigt pour pratiquer des mouvements de ciseau, en vue d'écarter les parois étroites. Genryûsai gémit faiblement de douleur, mais ne protesta pas, sachant très bien que le plaisir viendrai.

- Ca va ? demanda tout de même Barragan en enfonçant un troisième et dernier doigt.

- Dépêche-toi, crétin…

- Oh ? Serais-tu pressé ?

Barragan choisit pile ce moment là pour appuyer sur sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir.

- Barra… Barragan ! Prend moi, s'il te plait…

- Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Barragan se saisit rapidement des hanches de son amant qu'il souleva légèrement pour pouvoir se placer entre ses jambes. Il pressa ensuite son gland contre l'antre tant convoitéz et commença à s'y enfoncer lentement.

- Barra… Barragan !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop concentré à éviter de s'enfoncer d'une traite dans son amant. Il progressait, centimètre par centimètre, arrachant encore quelques cris partagés entre la douleur et le plaisir. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il fit une pose, laissant le temps à Yamamoto de s'habituer à l'énorme présence. Il lui caressait le torse, lui susurrait des mots doux…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier bougea ses hanches, faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Barragan pour commencer de longs va et viens, changeant de vitesse assez souvent. Tantôt il allait vite mais peu profond et le cri de Yamamoto était grave, partagé entre plaisir et frustration, tantôt il allait lentement mais profond, tapant sans vergogne dans sa prostate, provoquant des cris aigue de pur extase. Ne tenant plus, Barragan se saisit des hanches de son amant et accéléra la vitesse de ses mouvements, avant de se saisir du sexe offert à lui pour le masturber, faisant redoubler l'intensité des cris.

- Yamamoto… Pas si fort, ils vont nous entendre…

- Je… Je… Je m'en fou… Continu ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Barragan sourit et s'exécuta. Le corps de son amant bougait sur le matelas, l'obligeant à le maintenir. Cependant, la jouissance les prit de court. Yamamoto jouit a grand jet sur son ventre et sur celui de son amant, alors que ce dernier éjacula en lui, tapissant son intérieur. Les deux hommes haletaient, l'effort les ayant épuisé. Doucement, Barragan se retira et s'allongea à coté de l'autre homme.

- C'était bon… Murmura Yamamoto.

Aucune réponse ne vint, et il se retourna vers l'autre personne âgée. Il retint un cri en le voyant immobile, son ventre ne se soulevant plus à chaque respiration.

- Barragan ? Barragan ?

Il se leva précipitamment, enfila ses habits et se pencha sur l'autre homme, essayant d'entendre son cœur, sans résultat. Il sorti rapidement de la chambre et appela l'infirmière, les aides soignantes, n'importe qui.

Le personnel accourut dans la chambre et ne put que constater la mort du vieil homme. Barragan avait rendu son dernier souffle.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHHAHAHAHA, j'avais trop envie de faire une fin… Débile ? Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Après tout, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir, moi qui est du écrire ce… Ce lemon avec ce Pairing ! T.T Mais bon, c'était marrant, je dois l'avouer ! Après avoir vaincu une envie de vomir en l'écrivant, la gastro n'a qu'a bien ce tenir ! J'espère que sa vous a plu… Haha ! A bientôt, Koei-kun.<strong>


End file.
